EBO (Eternal Battle OnlineEterna batalla en linea)
by EdurneAmeliaKH
Summary: Un nuevo juego VRMMORPG llamado Eternal Battle Online ha salido a la venta hace tres meses pero... ¿Por qué han desaparecido personas en el mundo real cuando sus personajes siguen en el juego? ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por qué nadie sabe nada? ¿Alguien impedirá esto o se unirá a la causa? ¿Cómo ha empezado esto y como acabara? Se necesitan Oc gracias.
1. Prologo: ¿Que pasa aquí?

Hola holita lectores este es mi segundo fanfic en FanFiction y el tercero publicado desde que uso internet :P, nunca he escrito un capitulo tan largo en mi vida jejeje 4596 palabras aproximadamente de historia estoy emocionada ¿A que no se nota? Bueno...un poquito pero pasemos a lo importante: Esto - [] osea el corche te significa un cambio de escenario, esto - - Dialogo o pensamiento del personaje y esto - () alguna explicación o comentario que yo haga en el texto creo que me falta algo... ¡A si!SAO o también dicho Sword Art Online no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece es la versión creada por mi basada en la serie y los personajes que me saque de la manga. Y sin mas dilación ¡Empecemos!

* * *

Había algunos momentos en los que preferías evadirte de la realidad que solo estuvieras dentro de un juego donde las batallas sean contra monstruos y aventuras difíciles en donde todo acaba bien y hay un bonito final feliz ¿A que sí? Bueno, pues ese lugar existe se llama EBO que es la abreviatura de Eternal Battle Online. Se vendía y se distribuía muy bien todos decían que era el mejor: Seguro, fiable, de confianza pero después empezaron lo problemas, algunas personas comenzaron a desaparecer, pero sus avatares seguían en el juego, lo cual era imposible pues los cuerpos no estaban, desaparecían como ya dije, como si hubiesen dejado nuestro mundo convirtiéndose en auténticos personajes del juego y lo peor de todo no es que no pudieran salir sino que los que se habían quedado les gustaba y no ponían pegas hasta...lo agradecían pero...¿Quien es el autor? ¿Quien lo hizo? ¿Quién tenia esa capacidad para hacerlo? Nadie lo sabia pero esa persona se hacía llamar Sōzōryoku Omotsuseito si lo sabia pues era el supuesto creador del juego, aunque es lo único que se sabe de esta persona, la poca información conseguida del supuesto autor dio pie a mucho que hablar como por ejemplo rumores a que en el fondo era un juego como SAO lo cual alarmó a las masas y a algunos de los que jugaban en EBO y eso hizo que mucha gente tuviera miedo de comprarlo o que otros si quisieran conseguirlo con tal de que también fueran elegidos algún día después de lo sucedido aunque ya no tenía arreglo los políticos y los que estaban en las altas esferas lo ocultaron lo máximo posible para que solo pareciera un rumor así que el tema quedo clasificadoy sellado por eso Seijirou Kikuoka le pidió de a Kirito que entrara al juego.

[Unos minutos antes de que Kikuoka hable con Kazuto]

-Kirito, Kirito adivina que- Dice Rika al chico para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?- Dice el curioso mirando a la castaña.

-Me he comprado el juego al que llaman EBO pero- Dice emocionada y con ojos brillantes mirando a Kirito -He oído que es una pasada VRMMORPG súper completo y emocionante pero me da cosa ir sola ¿Te apuntas?.

-¿Y eso?- Mueve aun lado la cabeza confundido.

Es que últimamente ha habido rumores muy raros de ese juego ni-san además de que el autor de el juego es desconocido porque dicen que el que usa es falso- Dice Suguha algo asustada.

-¿Comó cuales Sugu-chan?- Dice Asuna sorprendida.

-Eso aun no se sabe lo mantiene muy en secreto con respecto al publico y en internet no hay nada- Dice la Sylph inquieta. De repente el móvil de Kirito suena.

-¿Si?- Dice extrañado pero de repente abre mucho los ojos sorprendido -¿Qué? Voy enseguida -cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasó?- Dijo Asuna preocupada.

-Nada es que Kikuoka-san me ha llamado- Anuncia el bruno desconcertado.

-¿Que ha pasado esta vez Kirito?- Habla Keiko por primera vez.

-No lose pero ha dicho que es muy urgente e importante y también ha dicho que nuevamente hay vidas en juego- Dice muy serio.

-Pues ve ¿A que esperas?- Dice Rika.

-¿Si, seguro?- Dice Kazuto indeciso.

-¡Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Dicen todas las chicas a la vez.

-OK adiós- Dice el espadachín negro.

-Adiós- Dicen ellas.

-Espero que por lo menos no sea tan malo como la ultima vez- Dijo Suguha.

-Crucemos los dedos- Dice Keiko.

[En un restaurante caro]

-¡Hola Kirito-kun por aquí!- Dijo o más bien gritó Kikuoka muy contento haciendo que los demás se giraran.

-Hola...Kikuoka-san - Saluda con una gota estilo anime al lado de la cabeza.

-Siéntate Kirito-kun y pide lo que quieras, yo pago- Dice sonriente el mayor.

-Esto me huele a chamusquina- Piensa el ojigris y mira la carta alucinado -A estos platos les sobran un par de ceros digo yo- Vuelve a pensar el -He...- Dice indeciso -Un Frozen Haute Chocolate por favor- Dice al azar al camarero dándose después cuenta de que es uno de los mas caros.

-Que buen gusto tienes Kirito-kun- Dijo Kikuoka cerrando los ojos sonriente como si nada el hombre había pedido un café -Pero debemos ir al grano Kirito-kun- Dice poniéndose serio el agente del gobierno japonés.

-Por favor Kikuoka-san no me llame por el apodo por favor- Dice también serio el menor mientras el camarero ponía el postre en la mesa.

-Esta bien Ki-Kazuto-kun, como decía al grano, te he traído aquí porque están pasado cosas extrañas en un juego llamado Eternal Battle Online abreviado EBO ¿Lo conoces?- Dice el hombre arreglándose las gafas.

-Si, pero aún no lo he comprado- Dice serio mientras se come el pastel helado recordando lo que habían mencionado las chicas y de haberlo visto antes en tiendas.

-Oh bien, pues ya no te ara falta porque ya te doy yo uno Kazuto-kun- Dice sonriente y feliz.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Dice el menor curioso.

-Es el motivo por el que te he llamado, algo muy extraño esta pasando en el juego de nombre EBO como ya dije Kazuto-kun y es que- Dice para inclinarse hacia delante para susurrarle al oído de Kirito -Y es que los verdaderos cuerpos de algunos jugadores están desapareciendo- Vuelve a hablar muy serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Dice el impactado.

-No lo sabemos pero aunque los cuerpos desaparezcan sus avatares de EBO siguen ahí como si siguieran conectados incluso sin el cuerpo y créeme que los hemos buscado y muy afondo- Dice para después pasarle algunos expedientes, entre ellos Kirito vio uno de una joven de quince años, Kikuoka lo notó -Algunos de ellos no eran muy sociables pero si tenían contacto con el mundo exterior bueno...algunos más que otros- señalo el expediente de la chica -Con ella pensábamos al principio que era un simple caso de desaparición o secuestro pero su AmuSphere estaba sobre la cama, no tiene padres pero esta emancipada por un juez a su corta edad algo que intentamos aun averiguar pero sin éxito y por si fuera poco ni la habitación estaba desordenada y ni la puerta ni la ventana estaban forzadas y aunque hubiesen la secuestrado es algo improbable ya que no hay nadie que se ocupe o preocupe de ella o tenga una relación tan cercana con ella, y nada, de este caso ya hace tres meses poco después del inicio de venta del juego en el mercado e internet, poco después el AmuSphere también desapareció sin dejar rastro- Dice cerrando los ojos -Y como este contando ella hay quince casos todos mas o menos iguales: la persona desaparece y a los tres días aproximadamente el AmuSphere también desaparece, de los quince desaparecidos ninguno de los casos llega a los treinta años pero hay otra cosa en la que tanto los jóvenes como los adultos si coincidían dando igual la edad y la persona elegida- Dice volviendo a mirar a Kirigaya.

-¿Y que es?- dice el levantando la mirada del expediente de la chica en la que intentaba buscar en el alguna cosa sospechosa que pudiera ser significativo o de interés.

-Que todos habían dicho abiertamente en más de una ocasión que les encantaría ser parte del juego o quedarse allí para siempre, comentarios de querer permanecer mas tiempo y no poder entre otros parecidos y justamente todos ellos ya no están aquí como personas sino solamente en el juego sin poder salir- Dice Kikuoka a Kazuto sin que se le pudieran ver los ojos por el brillo del cristal de las gafas.

-Como un...¿SAO voluntario?- Dice el joven algo inquieto al recordar algunos de los momentos que estuvo retenido en aquel juego de supervivencia.

-Eso llegamos a pensar yo y mi equipo, ellos decían que querían irse y un tiempo después sus cuerpos desaparecen pero sus avatares siguen jugando en el juego como si nada...- Dice el mayor pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Y como lo sabéis?- dijo interrumpiéndolo impactado sin creérselo, azotando sus manos contra la mesa haciendo que los demás clientes se giran y lo miran mal por un momento.

-Porque otros jugadores los han visto peleando en el juego Kirito-kun- Dijo volviendo a escaparsele el nombre de su avatar -Puedes pedir algo mas de la carta si quieres- Dice intentando calmar al chico cambiando de tema al ver la copa de helado vacía.

Un camarero llega y el pide una taza de chocolate -Pero eso...- dice aun intranquilo.

-Ya, lo se, el juego que hizo Kayaba Akihiko atrapaba la mente pero dejaba el cuerpo, algo lógico y normal pero eso hacía que tuviera que tener un limite de tiempo aunque alejado, ya que el cuerpo no puede vivir con suero para siempre por que se desgasta y se vuelve inservible se atrofia aunque suene mal decirlo pero lo que ha ocurrido en este caso es que el cuerpo al no estar, no hay desgaste ni limite de permanencia en el juego lo que hace que estés allí para siempre, todo el tiempo que quieras esa es la diferencia mas grande entre SAO y EBO respecto a la entrada y salida del juego entre otras cosas, en realidad todo lo que te he dicho se reduce a la siguiente frase: EBO es una versión de acceso solicitable y mejorada de SAO- Y justo al terminar la frase otro camarero deja lo que había pedido el Spriggan en la mesa.

Kazuto solo traga seco -¿Y que quieres exactamente que haga?- Dice muy serio y con el ceño fruncido para después empezar a beber el chocolate.

-Quiero que te introduzcas en el juego, que averigües que pasa, como hacen para solicitar la permanencia y la desaparición del cuerpo, como sacar a la gente y que descubras quien a sido el causante Kazuto-kun- Dice serio para después poner una sonrisa.

-Espera ¿No sabéis el nombre?- Dice terminando el "postre" sorprendido.

-No, el nombre que tiene es falso, no hemos encontrado a nadie con el nombre de nadie llamado Sōzōryoku Omotsuseito- Dice el de las gafas tristemente.

-¿Sōzōryoku... Omotsuseito...?¿?- dijo el niño con duda repitiéndoselo barias veces en su mente para después darse cuenta -Esta mal escrito- Dice con una sonrisa al darse cuenta.

-¿Ah?- Dice Kikuoka sorprendido.

-Mira- Dice cogiendo una servilleta del sevilletero y un boli de su bolsillo -Le faltan cosas- Dice empezando a escribir -A Sōzōryoku le falta un guion así- Dice escribiéndolo bien ( En la servilleta se ve la palabra Sōzō-ryoku ) -Y Omotsuseito así- Y vuelve a escribir en la servilleta ( En la servilleta se ven las palabras O Motsu Seito ) -Ósea que su supuesto nombre seria Sōzō-ryoku O motsu seito significa Alumna con imaginación- Dice Kirito enseñándole la servilleta con el nombre bien escrito al mayor.

-Pero ese seguro que no es su nombre- Dice algo triste el Kikuoka aunque interesado por el descubrimiento.

-Ya pero puede darnos pistas por ejemplo "Alumna" esta en femenino así que podría ser mujer además alumna podría significar que es joven o aprendiza de alguien con capacidades y/o más experiencia que ella- Dice el con expresión analítica.

-Tal vez- Suena la alarma del teléfono del mayor -Valla, pero que tarde es, me tengo que ir pero toma- Dice entregándole un juego, era EBO la caratula no estaba mal, era la imagen donde se veían unos planetas en un cielo de colores desde un negro estrellado pasando por el atardecer hasta llegar al azul cielo y había personajes todos diferentes alrededor de estos mientras el hombre se levantaba y llamaba a un camarero para pedir la cuenta.

-¿Kikuoka-san?- Pregunta el menor.

-¿Si Kazuto-kun?- Dice el otro mientras pagaba la cuenta.

-¿Puedo quedarme con el expediente de esta chica?- Pregunta el niño ya fuera del local.

-Claro es tuyo tengo copias, adiós Kazuto-kun- Se despide el de las gafas y se empieza a perder entre la multitud.

-Adiós Kikuoka-san- Se gira y choca contra una persona y los dos terminan cayendo de culo en el suelo -Pe-perdona- Dice el alzando la cabeza y un ojo cerrado intentando disculparse.

-No, no, lo siento no me fijaba por donde iba- Dijo ella alzando rápidamente la cabeza y le extiende la mano a Kirito.

El se impacta -¡Tu!- Dijo sorprendido para después comparara a la chica con la de la imagen del expediente y ve que son la misma hasta, en las gafas rojas que iba a juego con la diadema roja que llevaba, miro su ropa y vio que vista de frente la chica tenia tanto el pelo como los ojos castaños oscuros y su pelo era esponjoso y ondulado era muy guapa e iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco que ponía I 3 Game con las letras en negro y el corazón en rojo(imaginad un corazón normal por favor es que yo no consigo hacerlo de manera mas comprensible sorry) los leguins negros y los tenis altos que le cubrían el tobillo y terminaban en los leguins también eran totalmente negros llevaba una bandolera roja, ella le miraba de pie desde arriba.

-Etto...hace calor, no creo que debas estar en el suelo, te mancharas- Dice con la mano aun extendida hacia el, la coge y ella fácilmente le pone en pie, ella se da cuenta de que lleva el juego EBO -¿Te lo acabas de comprar?- Le dice ella con una cálida sonrisa hacia Kirito.

-¿Ein?- Dice sin entender.

Se río un poco para después sonreír -Me refiero al juego-

-Ah, si, me lo acabo de comprar ¿Tu ya lo tienes?- Contesta intentando saber mas de la chica que parecía que había retornado del juego.

-Hai, y es una pasada no te decepcionara, te lo aseguro aunque al principio se vean pocas razas a elegir a diferencia de ALO dentro de cada una hay muchas variantes- Dice ella explicándole alegre con una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Variantes?¿Cuales?- Dice con verdadera curiosidad.

-Hai por ejemplo elijes a un humano como personaje- Dice apareciendo sobres sus cabecitas una nubecita con un pequeño Kirito dentro de ella -Y optas al oficio o mejor dicho a la opción de ser mago y quieres aprender fuego serás mago de fuego- Aparece un pequeño kirito aparece vestido de mago y lanzaba fuego por un báculo que tenia en la mano -O si optas a caballero y llevas armas mágicas de fuego o que sean afines al fuego o algo así al igual que llevando armaduras de dicho elemento puedes ser un caballero de fuego- El maguito se transforma en un caballerito que estaba rodeado de fuego y levantaba una espada que tenia un brillo de color rojo- a eso me refiero, a que dentro de cada personaje dependiendo de lo que hagas uses o elijas puedes ser una cosa o otra- Decía ella mientras la nubecita se deshacía.

-Ya veo- Dice el intrigado.

-Ya, y en EBO la muerte del personaje no es un obstáculo ni nada- Dijo ella llamando la atención de Kazuto.

-¿No resucitas?- Dice el poniéndose un poco nervioso con lo de morir en el juego.

-Es una opción, pero no quiero decírtelo todo ya veras, te encantará- Explica ella con una gran sonrisa -Espero verte en EBO esto...- Dijo ella al darse cuenta que no había dicho su nombre -Madre mía que maleducada soy mi nombre es Shizuka Hitomi encantada de conocerte -Dijo inclinándose hacia el con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa nerviosa.

El chico se ríe -Y me llamo Kirigaya Kazuto un gusto- Dice el también sonriendo pero quedamente.

-¿Puedo decirte Kazuto-kun? Y si tu quieres puedes decirme Hitomi o Hitomi-chan- Dice ella con una sonrisa amable.

-Vale Hitomi...-chan- Dice un poco sonrojado por la repentina confianza entre ellos.

-Bien, en el juego podrás encontrarme por el apodo de Amelia Lyz espero que estés allí ¿Ok?- Dice despidiéndose de el.

-Ok y a mi me podras reconocer por el nombre de Kirito, adiós Hitomi-chan- Dice el.

-Adiós Kazuto-kun- Se despide ella.

[En casa de Hitomi]

Ella entra en la casa sube las escaleras, llega a su habitación -Je je, que chico tan simpático- dice ella dejando la bandolera en una silla que estaba pegada al escritorio y saca un AmuSphere de la bandolera de uno de los cajones y se tumba en la cama, se coloca el AmuSphere en la cabeza -Bien allá vamos...- Y cierra los ojos.

[En casa de Kirito]

El entra en casa -Parece que no hay nadie, me voy a dar una ducha- ya en su cuarto sube las escaleras y entra en su habitación -Espero descubrir pronto que pasa- Dice poniendo el juego en el NerveGear para después tumbarse en la cama -Allá vamos- Cierra los ojos.

Y tanto en la casa de Hitomi como en la de Kazuto los dos dicen la misma frase a la vez... -¡Link start!- Y los dos se conectaron al juego EBO

[En la mente de Kazuto]

El selecciona el idioma y entra en el juego, el chico apareció en un espacio de color negro y de una especie de circulo mágico salió una chica con los ojos que eran todo pupila, tenia el pelo rubio liso, dos mechones de su pelo tenia trenzado al rededor de los mechones una cinta morada, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color azul cielo, una hombrera de metal en el hombro derecho, unas coderas de color morado, una falda verde claro, unas botas altas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla de color de la camiseta y los cordones del mismo color de la falda, ella le mira y le saluda -Buenas noches jugador, según los análisis es usted nuevo en el sistema VRMMORPG EBO. ¿Me estoy equivocando?- Dice ella con voz monótona poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho, delante del niño aparecía una pantalla que decía lo siguiente: Por favor di si o no o pulsa uno de los dos botones.

-No- Dijo Kazuto sorprendido porque apareció la chica así.

-Entendido. ¿Deseas el tutorial?- Sigue ella hablando sin cambiar de expresión.

-Si- Dice más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que era un tutorial -Que bien se ve, aunque no entiendo lo de hacer un personaje yo me esperaba como máximo una voz- Pensó el chico.

-Estupendo- Sonrió la chica que parecía ¿Feliz? -¿Has jugado a algún otro VRMMORPG antes?- dijo ella con las manos al lado de las caderas sonriendole.

-Si- Volvió a decir un poco nervioso por el comportamiento del tutorial.

-Genial- Dijo el tutorial supuestamente impresionada -Bueno empecemos, en algunos juegos tienes que elegir un tipo de raza eso ya lo sabrás ¡Pues en este también! Te digo desde ya que hay muchos tipos, así que por favor elija con sabiduría porque a no ser que elijas una raza viva después no podrás cambiar mucho, sino te haces otro personaje o mueres. ¿Estas listo? -dijo ella con una sonrisa desafiante mirándole cerca de lado poniéndose muy cerca de su cara.

-Si- dice el alejándose poniendo las manos entre el y ella impresionado por las acciones tan realistas del tutorial.

Riéndose al ver como se pone el chico -Perfecto, antes de nada ¿Quiere que le explique algo sobre los tipos de personaje?- Dice inclinándose hacia delante su pelo se deslizo a un lado.

-Si- Dice el un poco ansioso por saber un más de ese extraño juego.

-Muy bien- Carraspea -Entre las gamas de personajes todos se agrupan en tres grandes grupos:

Firmamento: Puedes elegir estos personajes directamente o puedes elegirlos cuando mueras a no ser que quieras resucitar o alguien te resucite pero también siendo del Firmamento haciendo alguna misión especial puedes volver el personaje original de antes de llegar al Firmamento solo hay una raza, los ángeles.

Mundo de en medio o eje: Al que llaman Ehgyphe que esta dividido en cuatro partes Incramn, Yadethre, Deminystra, Urcsandi. Incramn es la país religioso, el país origen y de una tecnología atrasada un lugar solo habitado por NPC y los jugadores mas poderosos ya que allí están las misiones y desafíos mas difíciles y para llegar hay muchos peligros no es aconsejable que tu decidas nacer en Incramn porque apenas hay gente y los monstruos son demasiado poderosos aparte de que hay pocos, no tiene raza característica que de ventaja en el área. Yadethre país de mercenarios y de la noche ya que nunca se hace de día un lugar para los que necesiten ayuda si tienes el dinero suficiente o es que quieres alguen despreciable, ruin o malvado ese es el lugar ideal para ti sus misiones son de nivel medio-alto los NPC son difíciles de encontrar ya que se esconden asique las misiones son escasas también están ahí los lugares mas extraños y bajos en el sentido del delito y la criminalidad, las razas características que dan ventaja en esta área son Glisens que serian una especie hadas oscuras y Onlosiths una raza de elfos oscuros. Deminystra es un país comercial en la que abundan los NPC y las misiones son de nivel medio pero los terrenos son irregulares y de muchas montañas un país rodeado de naturaleza, colinas y desniveles un buen lugar para combatir y entrenarte, las razas características que dan ventaja e esta área son los Furradas que son humanos con orejas y colas animales entre otros rasgos característicos y fuerza sobre humana, los Domes son seres humanoides con alas diminutas que pueden tele transportarse a largas distancias siempre que hayan estado allí antes pero son difíciles de encontrar dadas las dimensiones ya que no miden mas de diecisiete centímetros las mujeres y diecinueve los hombres asique fáciles de destruir por su tamaño a no ser que seáis de un nivel muy alto como para crecer mediante magia hasta conseguir una estatura humana. Y por ultimo Urcsandi es la ciudad mas recomendada por que el terreno es llano hay bastantes monstruos y las misiones son muy fáciles también se recomienda por ser el lugar mas tranquilo, las razas características que dan ventaja en la zona son los Givanji humanos con magia si eligen ser magos y también el país es conocido por sus capacidades tecnológicas a diferencia de los tres países anteriores.

Subsuelo: Puedes elegir estos personajes directamente o puedes elegirlos cuando mueras a no ser que quieras resucitar o alguien te resucite pero también siendo del Subsuelo haciendo alguna misión especial puedes volver el personaje original en el Subsuelo no hay raza todos son demonios. ¿Deseas continuar con el tutorial?- Dice curiosa después de la explicación, a Kazuto.

-Si- Contesta asimilando lo aprendido ay recordando lo que Hitomi dijo sobre las variantes del personaje.

-¡Fantástico!- Contesta la chica de sopetón asustando al de pelo negro que da otro paso hacia atrás -¿Quieres saber más del firmamento y del subsuelo?- Pregunta ella emocionada inclinadose de nuevo hacia Kirigaya.

-Si...- Dice con una gota estilo anime al lado de la cabeza ya empezando a acostumbrarse al tutorial.

-Guay- Y le sonríe -Empezare explicándote sobre el tipo de personaje que hay en el subsuelo: solo hay un tipo de personaje y esos son los demonios, dependiendo de lo que quieras ser serás elemental o caballero cuernos pueden ser elegidos aleatoriamente o puedes escogerlos tu mismo, las razas demoníacas suelen ser desagradables y feas excepto en algunas ocasiones claro, se antes estuviste en el mundo medio o eje conservas las cualquier parte del cuerpo diferente según la raza escogida con anterioridad pero puedes añadirte extremidades extra como por ejemplo brazos, dedos o piernas, también los demonios suelen tener alas o desde el principio, con misiones o logros o llegando al nivel establecido todo depende de ti y los retos que te quieras ponerte tu o el juego, si en tu anterior raza tenias alas estas cambian instantáneamente, se aconseja que sean demonios aquellos que quieran ser criminales o aquellos que quieran asustar o causar pánico de manera mas significativa, normalmente los que eligen ser demonios suelen tener colores de piel poco usuales pero de nuevo te digo que todo esta a tu elección, el subsuelo esta plagado de ciudades rocosas rodeadas de fuego y de hielo o cristal es para variar el punto de vista que hay del "infierno"- Dice recalcando con los dedos -No todo tiene que ser ardiente ¿No?- Dice ella alegremente -La ciudad mas antigua y de menor nivel e inicial se llama Balabar ah, se me olvidaba en el subsuelo hay cuatro dones de demonio que es un don que escojes o dejas que te den aleatorimente dependiendo de lo que hayas echo en el mundo de en medio o eje o sin motivo por elegirlo directamente lo mismo ocurre con los dones de ángel que es cuerpo: que puedes intercambiar tu cuerpo con un objeto que enlazas a ti por ejemplo un peluche , si elijes este personaje con este don te explicare más sobre el, si llegas a un nivel elevado puedes intercambiar con varios objetos que te enlaces o poseer cuerpos humanos para este tipo lo mejor son armas a media distancia, pecado este don solo puedes ser obtenido si antes has sido un personaje del mundo medio o eje, al principio solo puedes influenciar a una persona con un tipo de pecado pero con un gran nivel puedes aprender a utilizar los siete y influenciar a alguien con mas de uno o a varias con un pecado, para este tipo las armas a larga distancia dan mas puntuación, caos tu nivel de daño se duplica con mas nivel puedes triplicarlo o cuadruplicarlo se dan más puntuación con armas de cualquier tipo y por ultimo el poder polimórfico cuanto mas nivel tengas en cosas mas grandes y detalladas te podrás transformar las armas que dan mas puntuación para este personaje son las armas a corta distancia o larga distancia -Dice terminando de hablar y coge aire para continuar - El Firmamento es totalmente diferente aunque solo puedas ser un ángel, pero no te preocupes El Firmamento esta compuesto por nueve micro mundos, ocho de ellos giran entorno a otro como si fueran los planetas alrededor del sol cada micro mundo es un país y el mundo de en medio la capital desde el centro al norte para después seguir a la derecha los nombres son: Celest, Tellmar, Sorum, Torres del aire, Armans, Ridafel, Tecnolia, Vestalis y Fámisi según el don del ángel que elijas o que te asignen si aparte de que quieras ser caballero o mago al igual que en el subsuelo de nuevo desde el centro al norte y después a la derecha: Luz este tipo de personaje no puede ser escogido a no ser que hayas estado antes en el mundo medio o eje, con altos niveles cualquier arma da puntuación extra aunque se recomiendan las armas a distancia o que se puedan lanzar, el agua en la que puedes lazar bolas de agua se recomiendan armas a distancia o que se puedan lanzar y con niveles altos puedes crear maremotos o stunamis de la nada, la ilusión en este puedes inducir al sueño y hacer que vea o deje de ver cosas del entorno o simplemente inducirlo a una ilusión común como "transportarlo" a un lugar completamente diferente para este tipo se recomienda media distancia, aire puedes crear corrientes de aire cortantes brisas etc. Con un nivel avanzado puedes crear grandes tornados incluso llegar a parar el tiempo y con más nivel aun pararlo durante mas tiempo y hacer que compañeros tuyos pueden moverse si te tocan yo te recomiendo armas a larga distancia que dan mas puntuación para este don pero tiene algunos convenientes que podría explicarte si quieres o eliges este tipo de personajes je je, -dice riéndose- metal es un don que es para mejora de armas sin ser herrero aunque la gente que elige este don termina siendo herrero ironía- Vuelve a reírse - y tendrá puntuación extra con cualquier tipo de armas, con nivel alto puedes crear armas también puedes crear cosas con metal aparte de objetos mas grandes como grades bolas de acero entre otros, fuego desde fuegos fatuos para iluminar una estancia a crear erupciones volcánicas en un desierto todo depende de lo avanzado que este tu nivel, las armas que dan mas puntos son las de fuego ósea las de larga distancia, rayo desde descargas eléctricas agrandes tormentas dependiendo del nivel hasta puedes ser un buen enchufe o un generador eléctrico- dice ella imaginándose al chico con el pelo afro todo quemado -Con un gran nivel puedes construir con cualquier cosa maquinas que funcionen con electricidad o armas que se recarguen con un rayo y tal...a lo mejor me repito mucho pero para que puedas hacer cosas realmente grandes y poderosas necesitas un nivel alto obvio ¿No? Bueno sigo, las armas de más puntuación con este don son las armas a corta distancia, Naturaleza con este don puedes sanar y hacer crecer plantas, arboles, también con niveles altos puedes crear golems o hacer seres de roca o de hojas las armas recomendadas son de corta distancia y por ultimo el don de la música puedes hacer romper cosas con un grito o silenciar el ruido mas potente algunas melodías pueden curar herir o controlar a gente para que ataque así mismo a otros o para que te obedezca durante un periodo corto de tiempo las armas quedan más puntuación a este tipo de personajes son las cortas ya que su poder de sonido es mas bien de larga distancia -le sonríe divertida para después poner una cara indiferente -Hasta aquí el tutorial informativo si lo deseas cuando vallas a elegir un personaje te puedo volver a explicar sobre el o a lo mejor darte algún añadido asique...¿Ya te has decidido?- Pregunta ella.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap espero no haber cometido muchos errores gramaticales U/./U y no haberme puesto muy tostona con la información y es que me encantaría que participarais n.n ah y por fa antes de hacer la ficha de personaje contestad a las siguientes preguntas anda...

¿Queréis que siga saliendo Kirito o prefereis que pase de el y solo salga en contadas ocasiones como un bultito secundario?

Si sale ya sea mucho o poco ¿Qué tipo de personaje querríais que fuera?

¿Queréis que hagan el tutorial o arriesgais a vuestro personaje a ir sin rumbo?

Según cada X participantes del juego se regala el personaje tutorial para que te ayude y sea un compañero de equipo para ayudarte en los combates ¿Quieres que Kirito sea uno de esos ganadores o preferis quedaros este personaje tutorial para vosotros?¿Qué nombre le pondríais?¿O preferis que lo elija yo?

En caso de darle el tutoria la Kirito ¿Cómo querríais el vuestro o os lo hacéis vosotros? ¿Y el nombre? ¿Queréis que sea chico o chica?

¿Este cap fue muy toston?¿Necesita más párrafos para no ir tan seguido la aproxima?

¿Hay algo que no entendáis?

Y ya la ficha que seguro que por mi culpa os habéis dormido

Nombre real:(El nombre fuera del juego)

Apodo:(Si es el mismo de arriba ponerlo porfis)

Raza:(Lo que queráis ser en el juego y si queréis ser herrero, caballero, mago, explorador , vendedor(?), mercenario, cazar recompensas, criminal, sacerdote lo que se te antoje ah y no tiene por que dar ventaja lo que hace el tutorial es aconsejarte puede ser cualquiera)

País o mundo:(Dependiendo pa' donde tires)

Apariencia:(Vestimenta, pelo y tal)

Personalidad:(Ya sabéis como se comporta y eso no se)

Arma:(No tiene por que dar ventaja lo que hace el tutorial es aconsejarte puede ser cualquiera vosotros a vuestra bola)

Características/Extra:(Cualquier añadido que no este en los anteriores)

Que vieron vuestros Oc del juego para comprarlo como y porque:(Creo que ahí todo dicho pero por si aca lo que quiero decir es que que vieron del juego como para llevárselo y si es porque se lo recomendaron y tal osea como llegaron hasta el, el juego y demás)

Y si eres ángel o demonio di tu don:(creo que ahí tampoco hace falta que diga nada supongo)

San se acabo espero que os haya gustado todo espero que no falte nada de la ficha yo creo que no, si queréis participar ya sabéis y si queréis decirme algo para mejorar escribidme intentare contestar lo más rápido que pueda y subir caps cada semana nos vemos. Kisses a todos toditos.

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau


	2. Capítulo 1: Con el pistón demasiado alto

Holis! Siento no haber actualizado antes tuve problemas además de que quería ver si había alguna solicitud más de personajes para ser sincera este es mi primer en el que pido Ocs asique espero haber cumplido las expectativas y si no por favor escribidme que hice mal par a que pueda corregirlo. Por otra parte se me había olvidado la guía de niveles de oficios y a que niveles se puede añadir un arma, a esto no me refiero al inventario sino a las armas que puedes levar a fuera por ejemplo… en el nivel uno solo llevas una pistola y aunque compres un arsenal y las tengas en el inventario a no ser que pesen menos de 3 kg no puedes llevar otra encima ósea en una funda fuera del inventario entre otro tipo de guía de nivel esta información esta al final del cap ahora paso a las explicaciones à() = Explicaciones o halgo que yo mencione en la frase à- = Cuando hablan o piensan y à[] = Una aclaración al final del capítulo.

Y sin más dilación empecemos n.n .

* * *

-Hasta aquí el tutorial informativo si lo deseas cuando vayas a elegir un personaje te puedo volver a explicar sobre el o a lo mejor darte algún añadido asique...¿Ya te has decidido?- Pregunta un chico de pelo verde y de unos ojos que eran todo pupila, vestía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón marrón sus zapatos eran unas botas negras desgastadas su expresión era indiferente, frente al chico aparece la misma pantalla que en las últimas preguntas y le da al botón en el que ponía si -Muy bien...¿Cuál es tu elección?- Dice el tutorial mirando a un chico de pelo castaño claro y de ojos rojos que parecían rubíes -Elije personaje que usaras por favor-.

El chico eligió a un Givanji.

-Los Givanji no son muy diferentes de los humanos de la vida real la única diferencia es que pueden hacer magia siempre y cuando opten por la variante de mago ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu personaje?-.

En la pantalla había dos opciones una era la de hacer tu propio personaje y otra solo se veía una imagen exacta del, pulso esa opción.

-El tutorial informativo a finalizado ¿Deseas comenzar el tutorial de lucha?-.

Volvió a abrirse el panel con las opciones de si y no, el pulso el botón donde ponía sí.

-Bien ¿Quieres que te repita algo del tutorial informativo antes de empezar?-.

Otra pantallita se abre y el pulsa no.

-De acuerdo ¿Que arma usaras?- De repente se hallan en un campo con hierba cortada y un precioso cielo con nubes e inmediatamente se abre otra pantalla en ella había dos botones es los que había en uno de ellos tenía un dibujo simple de una espada y ponía "Arma blanca" y en el otro lado otro dibujo simple de una pistola ponía "Arma de fuego".

El pulso el segundo botón y le aparece una lista de armas el elige Desert eagle, que inmediatamente aparece delante suya y la coge al vuelo pero un segundo después aparece otra y el sin cambiar de expresión la coge también y la mira porque es de color plata.

-El arma no llega a los tres kilos, por ello, se ofrecerá otra que permanecerá con usted aunque decida cambiar de arma cuando alcance un nivel superior establecido por el juego para llevar varias armas iguales o diferentes aunque en el futuro puede ser un pequeño inconveniente ella que esta arma no se puede cambiar ya que es un regalo del juego ¿Aun así la acepta?- dice el tutorial ligeramente curioso por saber la respuesta mientas delante del chico aparece otra pantalla los botones sí y no.

Él le da al sí.

-¿Quieres el tutorial de tiro? Es aconsejable que los principiantes lo usen antes de empezar por si nunca han cogido una pistola antes o no tiene tanta practica y/o confianza con una- pregunta de manera lógica el tutorial con expresión tranquila apareciendo a continuación otra pantalla de nuevo con los botones de si y no (Me da que ya son hasta de la familia de tanto nombrarlos).

El chico del pelo claro apretó de nuevo el botón en el que ponía sí.

-Empecemos- Alzó su mano y apareció una diana a diez metros del chico Givanji -¿Puedes darle a un blanco inmóvil a esa distancia?- Pregunta con voz rígida y sin sentimiento.

El simplemente disparo y le dio al centro de la diana como si nada en silencio y con una expresión sin emociones.

Bien hecho ¿Fácil verdad?- Extendió la mano de nuevo y aparecieron otras seis dianas unas más cerca y otras más lejos -¿Pero y si son más blancos a diferentes distancias?- dijo el peliverde con una ligera sonrisa desafiante.

El disparo de nuevo dando en el centro de todas las dianas, era hábil.

-Perfecto- Más dianas surgieron de la nada pero estas se movían cerca del suelo y otras danzaban en el aire y debajo del chico de ojos rojos apareció una cinta de correr que movía rápidamente al chico hacia la izquierda -¿Pero qué pasa cuando tanto tu como los blancos se mueven?- Decía con una sonrisa burlona parecía que quería ponerle las cosas difíciles al chico.

El humano no se inmuto, corrió contra la cinta y disparó a las dianas y las acertó todas.

-Tsk, es duro de pelar, una pena- Pensó el tutorial -Además solo queda una fase y el tutorial de lucha abra finalizado y esta tampoco fallara creo...Yo solo quería humillar lo un poquito- Volvió a pensar y suspiro -Solo queda una fase del tutorial ¿Preparado?- Dijo el tutorial al chico y apareció (nuestra ya gran y querida) la pantalla de siempre con los botones si y no.

El chico solo pulso sí.

-Ok lo último de él tutorial de lucha es darle a pequeñas dianas en movimiento mientras tu te mueves...- No termino de hablar cuando ya les dio a todas -Maldito listillo...- susurro con un tic nervioso para poner seguidamente una expresión indiferente -Aquí finaliza el tutorial de lucha ¿Deseas repetir algún apartado anterior? - Pregunta como si nada de lo anterior había pasado.

El Givanji le da al botón que pone no.

-Bien elija lugar de nacimiento y por lo tanto punto de partida en el juego EBO- el peliverde mira al chico como esperando una respuesta.

En la pantalla aparecen cuatro nombres y el recuerda que Incramn siendo el que el selecciona.

El tutorial se sorprende- ¿Estás seguro? es la zona del juego mas difícil incluso con tu puntería no te lo aconsejo, no es como otros juegos en el que se pueden traspasar las habilidades en este juego empiezas desde cero no te lo aconsejo te adelanto que tienes tres vidas antes de que mueras y te vayas arriba o abajo o te resucite alguien aun así... ¿Es esta tu decisión?- Dice bastante agobiado por las decisiones del chico.

El otro al ver que lo que el tutorial dijo no era algo normal y no salía pantalla se limito a asentir.

-Como quieras... ¿Qué nombre quieres?- al decir esto delante de el Givanji aparece una pantalla con un recuadro en blanco -Por favor escribe el que será tu nombre- Dice de con voz monótona.

El chico pulsó el recuadrito en blanco donde apareció un teclado en el solo tecleo tres letras que serian las que formarían su nombre y le dio al enter.

-Tu nombre en el juego EBO es Red ¿Estás seguro?- Delante del humano apareció otra pantalla con dos botones (los de siempre).

El chico le dio al botón en el que ponía sí.

-Muy bien tanto el tutorial informativo como de lucha han finalizado lo único que tengo que decirte que pueden matarte tres veces antes de morir del todo y así ir al firmamento o al subsuelo o te resucite alguien ajeno las colas de fénix (Con algunos items are referencia a algunos juegos ya existentes para no liarnos mucho con invenciones raras o a lo mejor me sacare alguno de la manga no se pero no abra crossover) las colas de fénix o otros items de resurrección solo se consiguen en misiones o si otro jugador vende las suyas o las que consiga en mercados normales que sean llevados por NPC no los venden ni siquiera en Incramn queda avisado, también se aconseja que forme equipo rápidamente para que lo apoyen en los combates y demás eso es todo ¿Desea que le repita algo de lo anterior?- Vuelve a aparecer otra pantalla con los botones de sí y no.

Él pulso el segundo botón.

-Bien buena suerte nuevo jugador aunque a dónde vas no te recomendaría una pistola siendo tan débil- Dice el tutorial con una sonrisa malvada mostrando dos filas de perfectos dientes blancos mientras todo desaparecía.

El chico despierta en medio de un campo y justo encima suya había un Rey Bégimo (También los monstruos serán en referencia a videojuegos para que ya sepáis un poco como es y demás y no sea tan lioso dar explicaciones y no me quiero extender tanto como en el capitulo anterior aunque abra casos en el que los haga yo, El Rey Bégimo es de Final Fantasy XII) le ruge echándole saliva y intentando darle un zarpazo y el chico aunque sorprendido rodo por el césped esquivándolo por poco para después ponerse en pie y sacar sus pistolas de las fundas comenzando a disparar dando certeramente en la cabeza pero como era de esperar las balas, se acabaron y viendo que no le había quitado ni un punto de vida (Sorprendente ¿No?), el chico chasqueo la lengua empezando a correr y claro El Rey Bégimo no iba ha dejar escapar a su presa y con otro rugido empezó a correr a toda velocidad y ya casi le alcanzaba, el chico ya casi se esperaba el final pero aun con esas no dejó de correr lo tenía encima pero una lanza venida de no sé donde (jejeje aparecer algo de la nada hace las cosas más raras me da a mi (?)) atraviesa al Rey Bégimo y este desaparece en trocitos turquesa, mientras la lanza caía al suelo con gran fuerza y velocidad enterrando toda la punta en el suelo (Nota: La punta de la lanza es mas grande que una cabeza humana para haceros una idea de la fuerza del lanzamiento).

-Menos mal que llegue a tiempo ¿He?- Dice una chica aterrizando justo delante de él y le extiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse -¿Estás bien?- le pregunta la joven algo preocupada al no oírle decir nada, el chico asiente y se levanta solo -Soy Amelia ¿Y tú?- Pregunta ella con una sonrisa amable.

-Red...- Eso es todo lo que dice.

-Ok, Red ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- Dice la chica con una gran y hermosa sonrisa su pelo puesto en una gran trenza alta brillaba con el sol en las dos gomillas que llevaba (Tanto en la de arriba para que sea una trenza alta como por abajo para que no se suelte el pelo) hay incrustadas vente agujas que se pueden lanzar(en este juego al igual que en SAO casi cualquier cosa puede ser un arma como los clavos que uso Kirito para atrapar al conejo en el juego) pero su vestimenta era extraña llevaba una especie de vestido de cuello halter (cuello alto sin mangas) el vestido por la parte baja se dividía entres (no sé si me podre explicar bien me disculpo por adelantado) delante parecía una "V" invertida a los lados había dos de las tres divisiones del vestido que llegaban por debajo de la rodillas y se veía unos leguins turquesa oscuro que le llegaban casi a la mitad de los muslos (Existe, lo mire en tablas de colores) y el filo de algunas armas tanto blancas como de fuego entre otras (?) unas botas moradas altas que llegaban por arriba de las rodillas de plataforma gruesa de un morado más oscuro en las suelas había dibujada una estrella y al lado un ala (Al estilo de las tres primeras divisiones de Tsubasa Chronicle) llevaba unas medias negras más largas que eran más altas que las botas haciendo que solo hubiera una franja de pierna sin cubrir en cada pierna por atrás era la tercera división del vestido al rededor de la cintura un fajín de tela de color azul celeste lo lleva porque aparte de ser un adorno oculta unas facas [1] en su mano derecha llevaba varias pulseras una era una de cuentas de azul noche, tenía otras que estaban hechas de comitas (tipo rainbow looms) y la que estaba mas cerca de la mano (no me explico muy bien u.u la que está más cerca de los dedos) parecía una lanza dividida en secciones y del cierre colgaba un cascabel y en la izquierda un brazalete alargado que le cubría la mitad del brazo y en el centro una piedra que parecía una cara siniestra y daba la sensación de que miraba a Red de una manera diabólica, la chica tapó el brazalete con la mano intentando ocultarlo -¿Qué, nos vamos?- Dijo ella un tanto nerviosa.

El chico solo asintió mientras desde su capucha miraba fijamente al brazalete pero este comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta que la joya quedo por la parte de detrás "observando" a Red y la sonrisa de la joya se extendió malignamente como si estuviera a punto de reírse de él para volver de nuevo a su posición original como si nada.

-Red-san ¿Estás bien?- dice la chica girándose haciendo que la joya se viera de nuevo la sonrisa de la joya era tan grande que parecía un halo blanco alrededor de esta -¿Red-san?- Pregunta la chica preocupándose por él en ese momento la gema dejo de sonreír para poner una especie de mueca de enfado por la preocupación de la chica -No te preocupes Red-san t llevare a Urcsandi es el país más fácil asique no te preocupes ningún monstruo te atacara ¿Vale?- Dice para después sonreír tranquilizadoramente causando una ligera sorpresa en el otro -No pasa nada si no me contestas no me incomoda pero si tienes un problema puedes decírmelo ¿De acuerdo?-.

El chico asiente -¡Muy bien! Cógeme de la mano- Dice ella extendiendo la mano izquierda la joya se veía enfadadísima ella un poco asustada cambia baja la mano y extiende la derecha a la velocidad de la luz -Venga, sin miedo- Le dice a Red como si nada.

El chico decidido le coge de la mano y ella tira hade le hasta que queda pegado a ella la joven hace que aparezcan unas alas emplumadas en su espalda y despego -¡Haya vamos!- Dice con una enorme sonrisa mientras iban a la "otra punta" del planeta (Muy literalmente) podían contemplar todo ese mundo -Tardaremos un rato pero es genial ¿Verdad?- De la nada aparecieron alrededor de ellos tres búhos hechos de punto uno grande que parecía un peluche tan grande como un tronco humano de color morado con una ralla negra en el centro y las alas eran moradas y negras, otro era la mitad de grande y era exactamente igual que el morado pero de color verde, y el ultimo era la mitad que el verde e idéntico en lo demás a los anteriores pero de color amarillo.

-Oh, ya me parecía raro que no estuvierais por aquí chicos- Dijo ella con una sonrisa -Red-san ellos son Prublue, Grench y Scrant es un premio que se da en una misión en Yadethre cuando ya casi has llegado a Incramn es una misión para desviar a los avatares por eso casi nadie la hace con lo cual se pude decir que son unos item raros ya que casi nadie los tiene y son bastante codiciados son como los tutoriales tiene su propia personalidad pero puedes elegir el nombre y color, la raza es aleatoria y tengo tres en vez de tener dos armas extras ya te explicare fíjate llegamos a Deminystra- Sobrevolaron los bosques y las montañas paro lentamente -Disculpa no te he preguntado, si te fuiste a Incramn era para empezar fuerte asique supongo que podríamos parar aquí haber si te gusta ya que es más complicado pero si quieres te llevo a Incramn ¿Ok?- El chico solo asiente y empiezan a bajar hasta llegar al suelo ella le suelta bien ¿Buscamos a algún monstruo?-

Un chico que estaba detrás de un árbol en las afueras de un bosque y de repente su cola se empezó a mover enérgicamente -No puede ser... es ella- Los ojos azules del chico brillaron con gran intensidad para mirarla fijamente de nuevo y empezar a caminar hacia ella -espero que me reconozca- Pensó el joven mientras intentaba relajarse colocado un poco sus revoltosa e indomable de color negro aun con la capucha puesta-todo esto mientras ella hablaba con un chico que también estaba encapuchado, La chica al notar la presencia del joven se dio la vuelta...

-Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Pasa algo?- Dice Amelia sin notar el nerviosismo del chico pero si el ligero temblor que tenía -¿Tienes frio?- Le pregunto al chico estaba a punto de tocarlo con la mano en la que llevaba la extraña joya para ver su temperatura los búhos se pusieron detrás de Red, este, solo se quedo quieto para ver que ocurría ligeramente extrañado por el comportamiento de las aves, ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, su mano izquierda estaba casi en la cara del ojiazul cuando el brazalete empezó a derretirse cayendo como pegotes de lo que parecía alquitrán, ella alejo la mano infracto sorprendida el desconocido también se alejo de esta sustancia, del liquido surgió una bola que estaba conectado a un cilindro que se hundía en el alquitrán, del charco salió lo que podrían ser unos hombros aunque más bien asemejaban una varilla recta de los extremos haciendo un ángulo recto salió lo que deberían ser los brazos pero sin manos totalmente negras al igual que el resto del "cuerpo" haciendo se el charco más pequeño los brazos se apoyaron en el césped, lo que quedaba del "alquitrán" se convirtió en el resto del cuerpo de la criatura, después esta se levanto y empezó a adquirir una forma aun más humana hasta que se convirtió en un joven de unos dieciocho años con el pelo negro y ligeramente revuelto que le cubría el cuello y a igual que la joya uno de su ojo derecho era negro y su ojo izquierdo era amarillo y llevaba un traje de mayordomo ( img/pb/028/205/606/606205028_ mas o menos explico) pero con la camisa negra con líneas grises y con puñetas blancas, el chaleco era negro con botones amarillos, no llevaba corbata y la camisa estaba abierta enseñando su piel que era casi de un blanco enfermizo (ósea muuuuuuuuuuuuuy pálido) traía puesto unos guantes blancos ocultando sus manos y unos zapatos de cordón negro brillante y no parecía portar ningún arma visible el chico se dio la vuelta hacia Amelia y dijo.

-Primero el cortito y ahora un cagueta con todos mis respetos okusama (Mi señora/mi lady)¿A cuántas personas va a ofrecer su ayuda Amelia-sama? ¿No ve que se están aprovechando descaradamente de usted?- Dijo el chico ligeramente enfadado y con el ceño fruncido por el acercamiento que la chica tiene con los otros.

-Pero Heartless necesitan ayuda- Dice ella al heterocromatico intentando calmarlo sin éxito.

-Eso no es su problema ya ha ayudado suficiente, déjelos no tiene porque perder su tiempo con ellos- Le rebate el chico de la manera más suave posible.

-¡He!- Se quejó el ojiazul -¿Y tú de donde sales si se puede saber? ¿Qué tipo de personaje eres? En el tutorial no han mencionado en ninguna parte este tipo de avatar asique ya vas contestando lo que eres o sino...- Le dice fría y amenazadora mente al chico llamado Heartless.

-¿O sino que chico?¿No has visto mi nivel mocoso si aun así quieres pelear por mi bien, te are pedazos- Dijo girando la cabeza hacia el ojiazul y poniendo una sonrisa escalofriante, su boca se alargó hasta llegar casi a la oreja con los labios ligeramente abiertos enseñando un vacío como si dentro de su boca solo hubiera oscuridad, curvó los dedos enguantados que empezaron a desaparecer en el mismo liquido negro de antes alargándose y ensanchándose el brazo transformando su mano en una más grande y más gruesa (me cuesta describirlo porque no se si se llamarían zarpas o algo pero bueno en resumen los brazos serian como los de Demon red art/Ficha-371565969).

-Heartless, Déjale en paz, siéntate- le ordeno ella y el mayor se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas al instante como si estuviera programado -No se asusta ni se amenaza a la gente ¿Entendido? Pórtate bien o después no te are mimos ni arrumacos y por supuesto te quedaras sin postre ¿Quedo claro?- Dijo "amenazante" la chica haciendo un puchero y poniendo el dedo índice cerca de la cara del joven, el solo bajo la cabeza como si fuera un niño regañado y sus brazos y su cara volvieron a la normalidad.

-Lo siento Amelia-sama no lo volveré a hacerlo- Dijo él como si de verdad fuera un niño pequeñito -¿Me puedo levantar okusama?- Dijo Heartless a la chica.

-¡Claro! Arriba- Le dijo Amelia, le extendió la mano a el chico para que se levantara, el aceptó y ella le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Me siento ligeramente ignorado- Piensa el ojiazul.

Red solo permanece en silencio

-O que maleducada soy me llamo Amelia fui una Givanji ¿Y tu?- Pregunta Amelia al darse cuenta de que los ha ignorado.

-Yo me llamo Kevin y soy un Furrada- Dice contento con sus orejas de zorro hacia arriba y una cola de un gris oscuro moviéndose frenéticamente.

-Jejeje encantada de conocerte Kevin-san- Se ríe ligeramente por los movimientos graciosos tanto de la cola como de las orejas de Kevin Heartless solo bufa molesto.

-Por favor no me hables con tanto respeto ¿Puedo llamarte Amelia-chan?- Dice con ojos brillantes esperanzado Red sigue sin decir ni mu.

-Entonces yo te llamare Kevin-kun- Dice ella sin darse cuenta de que con esas palabras consigue que la cara del joven se ponga como un tomate, Heartless frunce de nuevo el ceño y gruñe.

* * *

Bien esto es todo por hoy de verdad siento la tardanza espero poder actualizar para antes de septiembre (Cosa que dudo muchísimo) y gracias por participar a Red Otonashi y a JohnKBR por participar aunque ahora que lo pienso los dos casi son los polos opuestos del otro bueno ahora a lo importante.

[1] Como hoy estoy algo baguilla dejo un enlace de lo que es un par de Facas, que es como describí antes lo que estaba escondido pegado al vestido por un fajín de tela ()Espero haberme explicado bien. .

Aquí la guía de niveles de trabajos:

Criminal nivel 0

Mercenario nivel 0

Caza recompensas nivel 0

Vendedor nivel 0 pero hay algunos objetos en los que necesitas cierto nivel para conseguir, dar o vender un objeto

Herrero nivel 5

Caballero nivel 10

Mago nivel 15

Explorador nivel 20

Sacerdote nivel 25

Eso es todo ;) Con sacerdote me refiero a los que siguen la religión que hay en el juego la cual mencionare más tarde si queréis algún trabajo que no aparece aquí por favor hacérmelo sabed.

Aquí la guía de niveles de de armas

1 o 2 si el arma pesa menos de 3 kg

2 nivel 10

3 nivel 15

4 nivel 25

5 nivel 30

A no ser que haya una misión en la que te otorguen un arma antes de tiempo o sean armas tipo agujas u otras que al ser pequeñas o débiles o de muy poca utilidad etc. Vengan en packs de 5,10…

Y hoy solo una pregunta ¿Queréis ver como fue el tutorial de Kevin?

Bueno hasta aquí como dije por cualquier duda escriban besos y abrazos a todos n.n .

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau


End file.
